


End Of Days

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Actors, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Creampie, F/M, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Regret, Supernatural - Freeform, Unsafe Sex, blowjob, markpellegrino - Freeform, pellegrino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: Mark Pellegrino is the newest actor on a show called End Of Days. Everyone is glad to see him except the main writer and actress on the show. So Mark decides to give her some convincing...





	End Of Days

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun on this one. Love the actress and actor fantasy. Not quite my usual smut smut but I get in a love mood every once in a while. lol.

End Of Days was one of the first TV shows I’d ever written for. Truth be told, most of the most memorable characters had been my doing. Most of the best episodes were my doing. And the creation of its most popular character had been shaped by me alone. That’s why I had agreed to come back to End Of Days. Hatch had been my End Of Days baby. And Mark Pellegrino was going to ruin him.  
"I’m glad you decided to join me,“ Mark said to me as I sat down across from him in the crowded cafe. The tall, blond headed actor from Lost had been trying to meet with me for a while. No doubt because he’d heard I didn’t want him in the role of the lead demonic character on the show.  
"I’m not avoiding you, Mark.” A lie. “We have nothing to talk about.” Another lie.  
"I’ve gotten the impression you don’t like me much.“ There was a sad sort of grin on Mark’s face that made me both want to hug him and punch him in the face. "I know you wrote the role for Derek. But I’m open to whatever suggestions you may have. I want this to work for both of us.”  
Derek Williams had been the actor who I’d written the part for years ago. Besides being a great lead he had also been my on again and off again lover. But, alas, the movie business had lured him away from the show that had made him a household name. That’s why I had left. A couple of different actors had taken over the part of Hatch’s vessel on the show. But none I disliked more than the sarcastic, intimidating Pellegrino.  
"Maybe you should take a look at this,“ I told him, flopping a script down onto the table.  
Mark flipped through it, his eyes widening a tad here and there as certain phrases stuck out at him. Mostly, I assumed, phrases like daddy and fuck me. End Of Days was pretty well known for its many sex scenes. Though oddly enough the main character hadn’t had a steady sex partner since the death of his last girlfriend, the witch Ariel. Who’d been played by me.  
"Heard some rumors Ariel was coming back. I think it will be good for me.”  
"I want you to understand that Derek would be regretful he didn’t save Ariel’s life. I don’t want any of your hateful leering.“  
"Oh, you mean like this?” Mark smiled and pointed to his face in a gesture I found both condescending and obnoxious.   
"Have you even watched the show? At all?“  
Mark let a moment of silence pass as he looked away out of the window. I couldn’t tell if he was ignoring me or simply trying to construct a fitting answer to a question I felt should have been an easy one.  
"You know what I think about Hatch?”  
I rolled my eyes. “Oh, you mean the character I created? No, regale me with what you know, Mark. I’m listening.”  
"I think that any demon who turns on his own kind isn’t going to care anything about a hell witch. What power does she have that he really needs? I’ve looked at the older stuff and I just don’t see it.“  
"Uh, love? Maybe she was his humanity. His salvation.”  
"Then why no redemption arc? He just falls in love with a human and goes on to kill everyone she loves. Where’s the realism?“  
I fought the urge to bang my head on the table. "Its a show about demons and angels fighting over the fate of the world. This isn’t fucking Dr. Phil.”  
"I’m just saying you dropped the ball on my character a long time ago. I know what makes him tick. And I need you to let me do it my way.“ "I hate you,” I told him through gritted teeth. “Deeply. Truly.”  
Mark’s grin widened.  
“What are you doing tonight?”  
*************************************************

The relationship between Hatch and Ariel had been based on a graphic novel I had done back when I was seventeen. It was the story of a frail human girl, an outcast, who had summoned a demon in order to become beautiful. But the demon who had shown up was Hatch, a monstrous creature who told her that one year of her life would be spent on earth as a stunning creature, and the next would be spent serving him in hell. With the help of the main protagonists, two brothers, Ariel manages to escape Hatch’s clutches. But they hooked up often in various seasons. Fangirl’s loved the tortured love affair between the two. And, for a while at least, so did I.  
My first scene with Mark went even worse than I thought it would. The lead writers had fallen in love with Mark’s signature style and the warm embrace I’d wanted between the two characters had been changed over to in intense stare. And fuck could Mark stare. The fucking look chilled me to the bone. Like he wanted to fuck me and kill me at the same time. And I didn’t like it one bit.  
We were standing in the demonic throne room. Which was pretty much just some black walls with a giant chair at one end. Mark was sitting in the chair, wearing the white suit I had envisioned Hatch wearing all those years ago. Gazing at him, I felt a renewed sense of having been robbed of my vision. And it hurt.  
"And if I do this thing for you, you’ll give me what I want?“  
"I’ll come back to you,” I tell Hatch/Mark.   
"Prove it to me.“  
The director called for a lunch break and I breathed a sigh of relief.  
Mark followed me to the snack table. My dislike at his unwanted company only deepened as he launched into an in depth explanation of what was going on with his character. I rolled my eyes again. Actors.   
"Why don’t you come to my trailer and talk about how we can make this better.” To my surprise, Mark had leaned in so close his lips almost touched my ear. “I’ve got some ideas about how to do the scene better.”  
Now I was intrigued. And a little outraged. Who the hell did this fucker think he was anyway?   
"Sure,“ I told him. "I’m always up for being told how wrong I am. In all the elegant ways you have to put it.”  
So we went back to his trailer out back and hung out on his sofa for a while. Luckily, he was only half as unbearable as I’d thought he’d be. Mark seemed to veer between pandering, suave and charming in turn. Keeping me on my toes. A characteristic I found both exciting in some ways and disturbing in others. I had never met anyone quite like him before.   
"Let’s go over the scene,“ he says after about fifteen minutes of idle shop talk.  
I laughed. "Eager to make out with me, uh?”  
"Yes.“  
I stared at him, trying to decide if he was being serious or not. With Mark, it was never easy to tell. He sat there with his arms stretched out across the back of the sofa, looking for all the world like he owned the planet. It was the only trait he had that reminded me of Hatch.  
"Scared?” he teased when I hesitated.  
"No. Whatever. You start.“ I wasn’t about to let him get the better of me. "Prove it to me. Show me what you’re willing to do to save your friends.”  
I laughed. “Mark, that’s not in the script.”  
He reached out and grabbed me by the head. It wasn’t a rough touch. More like a firm grasp on the side of my face. He pulled me closer to him. I shuddered, the feeling of his touch and the realization of the intimacy of all this shook me. Deep down, I had to admit this was what Hatch would have done.  
"You left me, remember? You think you can just waltz in here and get what you want? No, we’re going to do this my way.“  
His lips touched mine in a gentle, hesitant sort of way. I couldn’t tell if it was Mark or Hatch that was kissing me. But I felt a hot rush in my gut as his mouth moved against mine. I tangled my hand in his soft hair, urging him to kiss me harder. I leaned into him, wanting to feel every inch of his body against mine.  
"I’ve missed you,” Mark whispered, spreading warm kisses across my neck.The skin seemed to burn everywhere his lips touched me. I buried my face in his shoulder. No man had held me like this in a long time. Not since Derek. And an ache spread through me at the thought, mingling with the pleasure within me.  
"Please,“ I found myself saying. I wasn’t sure why. But it seemed like the only word that captured the longing within me. For someone or something to love. And to be loved by someone or something in return. At that moment I felt very much like that awkward, ugly teenager from my youth. And the memory of all that was enough to make me spring to my feet.  
"I can’t do this.”  
Mark just looked at me with those sad, puppy dog eyes of his.   
"Let me give you what you want. Isn’t that what this is all about? You think I don’t know?“  
"Know what?”  
Mark pulled me down into his lap. I didn’t feel the urge to fight him. The feeling of his arms around me was soothing. And I found myself sinking into him. I didn’t want to. But I did. He stroked my back with a gentle hand, telling me he understood why I didn’t like him. That he didn’t take it personally. I let him go on and on, finding the sound of his voice captivating.   
"Mark.“  
He stopped talking and looked down at me.   
I tilted my head up and kissed him. Only this kiss was rougher than the previous one. I sat up and straddled him. My mouth pressing hard onto his. He moaned under me, his hands exploring up and down my body. I unzipped him and pulled his cock out and stroked it. Bringing my head down to eagerly take him into my mouth.  
"Fuck me,” Mark begged when I had almost made him cum in my mouth twice. “Get on me and fuck me.”  
I took off my panties and moved to straddle him. He was a big man, and his body felt wonderful and powerful beneath me.  
"I need you,“ he whispered, staring deeply into my eyes. I could tell that this wasn’t Hatch talking. It was him. "I’ve always needed you.”  
I took his cock inside of me in one hard downward thrust. The loud moan Mark let out almost got me off. My pace quickly became frantic as I worked myself back to the edge over and over again. The peaks just kept washing over me, threatening to break me in two.  
“Yes. Yes. God, your pussy feels good.” Mark took turns sucking hard on each of my nipples on turn, biting down when I least expected it and smiling at the resulting squeals of pleasure I made.  
"Come for me,“ he told me when he knew that I was close to climaxing on him. "Come for me. I know you want to. Do it.”  
"I love you,“ I whispered into the side of his neck. "I hate that I love you. But I do.”  
"I loved you the first second I saw you,“ Mark tells me, getting to his feet and pushing me up against the wall. "I wanted to throw you down on the floor and fuck the hell out of you right then and there.”  
I moaned as he set about fucking me into having an orgasm. Harder and harder he pushed into me until I threw myself over that edge of blinding oblivion. I closed my eyes, letting the rapturous feeling carry me away.   
"You’re beautiful,“ I heard Mark say right before he spilled himself inside of me.  
When the waves of pleasure subsided, we pulled away from each other and our gaze fell to the piles of clothes strewn about the place.  
"Well, I think this will be good for my character,” Mark said, apparently quite pleased with himself.  
"Hey,“ I objected, slapping him on the arm."How do you know my character won’t just up and leave you for one of the brothers?”  
Mark pulled me into his arms.  
"Because I’m going to kill everything else you love so that the only thing left is me and you.“


End file.
